


Did ya forget?

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RIP, This was a Christmas gift, that I’m only now posting in may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: This was a Christmas gift for a person on a discord server I used to be on. Meant to post this around Christmas time but oh well.





	Did ya forget?

Red knew he was going to be in trouble with his bro later. He slipped through a teleport, ditching Boss with the swap bros. Red figures he wouldn’t mind too much, after all he had noticed his bro eying that little Blueberry, and he had caught Stretch staring at his bro’s ~~great and sexy~~ ass a couple times. Hopefully some time alone will let the three of them sort their shit out. Though Red hoped he didn’t come home to any… unsavory… scenes. Walking in on his bro and a partner once was enough thank you very much.

Red stepped out of the teleport right in front of a massive purple door. It was nicer than the one in his universe, it was clean and polished and very well taken care off. Which made sense, Blue’s station was not that far away, and that Sans was a neat freak. The only one more obsessed with everything being clean was Lust. 

Red raised his hand and knocked on the door, in a very specific ‘knock knock’ pattern.

From behind the door, there was this rumbling laughter, “I did not think that you were going to be able to make it.” A deep but soft voice called out. 

Red smiled, his eyelights going soft. He knew this voice, there was no way he couldn’t, not after working so closely with his king in the past. However this Asgore was nothing like his, this Asgore was soft and sweet and kind. This Asgore was not mad with LOVE, this Asgore was not covered in dust and mired in death. This Asgore knew nothing but sadness and loneliness. But yet, even in isolation, he was still so kind and caring and sweet. He, unlike the monster behind the door in Red’s universe, had not gone insane, he stayed true to monsterkind’s roots, like many in the peaceful Underswap universe. 

Red let out a chuckle of his own, “mah bro wanted ta come along too, had to ditch ‘em with ‘em swap bros. ‘E’ll be pissed latah, but eh, it’ll be worth it. Always worth it ta see ya, Fluffybuns. Also ya didn’t answer the knock knock.”

There was another rumble of laughter, “okay okay my dear, who’s there?”

“Lettuce.”

“Lettuce who?”

“Lettuce in and ya’ll see.”

There was a soft bark of heavenly laughter, before the purple door slowly started to move to the side, “that joke was just horrible my dear.” 

Red smiled, “Ya still love it anyways Floppyears.”

“Only because it is from you, Love. And will you please stop with the embarrassing nicknames.”

“Nah, Cottontail, i like givin’ ya nicknames.”

“That one does not even make sense Red, I am a goat not a rabbit.”

“Nah, but ya still have a cute ass tail. And a cute ass too, if I might add.” 

That got Asgore to blush, and look away in embarrassment. Red laughed, and calmly waltzed through the doorway, stalling for a moment as Asgore shut the stone door behind him, “so, how have ya been since I last saw ya?”

Asgore shook his head, “nothing new, I am afraid to report. Oh! But I do think I am making friends with that lovely ghost Happstablook! And one of the moldsmall families had a new child recently, and I got to attend a whimsum’s birthday!”  
Asgore prattled one about the other miscellaneous event and things he had done since the last time him and red had seen each other as the two of them walked towards the house.

Red smiled as he listened to Asgore ramble, to most this would probably be the most boring conversation ever, but to Red is was a blessing. He absolutely loved hearing about the calm, peaceful life in the ruins, where everyday something new happened, where someone grew a year older or where new life came into the world. It was so different from the conversations he’d hear in his own universe, and Red loved the change, “So, Goldenbeard, got anything special planned fa taday?” Red asked as they ascended the stairs.

Asgore stopped in the area at the top of the stairs and turned to look at him, “no I do not, may I inquire as to why you are asking?”

Red stared blankly at Asgore, “Gorey, love, Please tell meh that ya haven’t forgotten?”

“Oh dear, it seems my memory has lapsed again. I can not recall anything important on a day like this.” Asgore said calmly, walking towards the front door and placing a massive paw on the knob.

Red’s eyes started to tear up, small pearled of red magic gathering at the edges and threading to spill, “Gorey, love, please try to remember!” He cried out.

Ashore hummed thoughtfully, “Hrm, nope! I am not remembering anything important about today. Definitely not anything important enough to warrant me getting up at 3am, to start baking a wide selection of food, definitely not anything important enough for me to break out that old recipe for golden flower tea, your favorite tea.” Asgore said, as he opened the front door and let it swing fully open, revealing to Red what has been layin in wait.

Red’s eyes went wide at the sight in the front yard, a picnic blanket spread out over the fallen leaves from the tree. A variety of foods were spread across the blanket, as well as two tall thermoses of what Red assumed to be tea. The tears in Red’s eyes spilled over, and he began crying, but for an entirely different reason now. 

Asgore smiled softly at his crying lover, and walked over to pick up and cradle the other. Asgore carried Red outside, and settled the both of them up against the trunk of the tree, Red in Asgore’s lap. Asgore began to softly pet Red’s skull in a soothing motion, merely waiting for the other to stop crying. 

After a few moments, Red’s tears slowly stopped and he calmed down enough to speak, “ya didn’t forget!” He cried out joyously.

Asgore smiled, and leaned down to kiss Red on the top of his skull, “of course love, I would never forget our two year anniversary. Now eat up, I have another gift planned for later tonight. You will need your stamina and magic.” Asgore whispered softly against Red’s skull. 

Red immediately lunged to grab the nearest thing, extremely eager for that night.


End file.
